


The Ties That Bind

by Little_Duckling1995



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Duckling1995/pseuds/Little_Duckling1995
Summary: "It had been 12 gruesome years since Alistair and Avenleigh had last seen each other… 12 years since Avenleigh had discovered that Alistair married his late half-brother’s widow, Anora. Avenleigh’s thoughts often drifted toward Alistair, King of Ferelden and often when they did, a bit more of her heart became darker than before."Dragon Age with a twist.  A romance between Alistair and Avenleigh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome! This is my second fanfic. I have been mulling over this story for months. I have many chapters done, but I only want to post one first to see how this goes over. I'm writing several other fanfics including Solas's. So please be patient if I take awhile to post when I run out of finished chapters. I hope you enjoy and leave a kudos/comment!

The morning was cold and harsh, her dreams had been awakened by the frigid, early morning air.  Snores from her fellow apprentice mages echoed through the hall.  She looked out the small window of the Ostwick Circle tower and gauged the time.  She rolled onto her back and stared up at the stone ceiling, nothing running through her mind, wiggling her toes under the warm sheets. 

For a few hours, Avenleigh just lied there, fading in and out of the light slumber.  Shortly after falling into a deep sleep, she heard rustling next to her. 

“Good morning!” Andi exclaimed as loud as she could, “and happy birthday!”  Her birthday?  It couldn’t have been a whole another, but it was.  Avenleigh was now 18 and tomorrow would be her harrowing.  She looked over at her friend, Andi and yawned a great big yawn of morning breath. 

“Ave!  Goodness please,” Andi moved away and made an exaggerated, disgusted look.  “Get up and get dressed!  I, and a few of the other mages, have a gift for you in the courtyard!” Andi quickly stood up and proceeded to leave the room, “and please brush your teeth!” 

A crack of a smile and a fade of a giggle, fell upon Avenleigh’s face as she looked around and found that the apprentice hall was empty.  The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and scratched her head, all the while stretching her body to impossible lengths.  Finally, after a minute or so, Aveleigh sat up, and jumped down from the top bunk, stumbling slightly as her legs adjusted to the weight of her tired body.  Almost in a trans-like state, she walked to the wash room and proceeded with her morning rituals.  Avenleigh dare not brush her hair.  Her hair was long, soft, and black.  Ringlets scattered over her head and, in some places, frizzy straightened pieces of hair, from her habit of playing with her hair, filled the other parts of her head.  She began to undress in her night clothes and paused.  She stared at her naked body in front of the mirror, scanning over herself slowly.  Finally, she dressed in her female, mages attire and proceeded to walk to the Circle courtyard.

Not even five seconds of walking into the courtyard, “Happy birthday Avenleigh!” A few Circle girls exclaimed.  “Me?  Have a birthday?  Surely not.  You must have mistaken me for another.”  Avenleigh giggled.  “Of course we haven’t!  Otherwise we got someone the wrong gift.”  Avenleigh smiled.  Her friend, Andi, and the others had been whispering in secret for some weeks and Avenleigh had taken notice.  A few of the girls took Avenleigh by the shoulders, made her close her eyes, and spun her around three times, for what she did not know.  With her eyes closed, she began to smell the blossoming of the roses growing in the gardens and hear the quiet wisps of the trees. 

“Okay, Aven, I need you to hold out your hands.  Don’t open your eyes, but be careful.”  Before Avenleigh had a chance to hold out her own arms, Andi had pulled her arms to shoulder height and turned her palms up.  She heard a few girls whispering and a faint movement.  An unrecognizable weight made her elbows slightly buckle.  “Can I open my eyes now, Andi?”  She lowered her arms while holding the object.  “Oh yeah sorry.”

Avenleigh opened her eyes to a new staff.  A big grin took over half of her face.  The top half was of sliver metal twisting around its self to end in what looked like branches of a tree.  The middle being made of light wood and a grip and the ornate at the bottom with a jeweled blade.  Incredible was all she could think of.  She smiled at her friends and hugged them each individually while giving out thank yous.  “Unfortunately, we didn’t make it.  We had sent a letter out to your family describing what we thought you’d want and bam, there it was a few weeks later.  Your family added a rune, I think it was a master corruption rune.  Pretty neat huh?  Getting the Templars to allow this in the Circle was tough, but eventually, after enough pestering they allowed it under certain conditions.” 

“Thank you so much Andi, I really love it.  It’s lightweight, and it almost feels like it’s alive in my hand, like it purrs.” 

“I’m glad you like it.  I can definitely say I am jealous of you!”  Andi playfully punched Aven’s arm.  “Well I thank you that you didn’t horde it to yourself!  Let’s head to breakfast, I’m dying to eat.  After all this excitement, I definitely need some food.”

Avenleigh and Andi made their way back into the tower.  Passing a few jealous gasps and nods of approval and they finally made it to the food line.  “Your mother says hello.”  An awkward silence passed between them.  Avenleigh had felt that her family had basically all but sold her to the Circle, instead of hiring a tutor, at their earliest convenience just forced her away without a goodbye.  As she got older, she understood why they did what they did, but it didn’t make it hurt any less that they didn’t try to keep their daughter.  “Yeah?  How considerate of her.”

“Aven, I don’t think you should be mad anymore, it was quite some time ago and now you’re a grown woman.  They are busy folk, you know that, very wealthy people with much responsibilities.  I just don’t think-…”

“Andi stop.  You of all people should understand what I feel; with your Dalish clan basically leaving you on your own at the ripe age of 9 just because they already had three other mages in the clan.”  Andi did stop and suddenly grew a fascination with her feet.  “Andi, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“No, ‘tis true.  I guess I just look at it though that I could have possibly put my clan in danger if I had stayed.  I bear no grudge anymore.” 

“Still, I shouldn’t have said anything.  I’m so sorry Andi…”  The Elven red head smiled at her friend and began to speak, “Anyway, after breakfast, lets head to the training grounds, test out that new staff of yours aye?”  The abrupt change of mood was relieving to both.  “Yes, that sounds like a plan.”

After breakfast, the two women quickly made haste to the training grounds.  Avenleigh and Andi sparred, pitching fire balls at each other, with Templars watching their every breath.  Andi drew in close, “Aven, have you noticed that strapping, young Templar watching you?”  A slight of her brow and a half-cocked smile spread on her face.

“Which one?  I’m pretty sure all of them are watching us, making sure I don’t burn you to a crisp.”  An equally half-cocked smile appeared on her face.  “Oh my, Aven!  If anyone will be burning to a crisp, it will be you.  And don’t tell me you don’t notice!  That one over there, I know you know which one I’m talking about.” Out of Andi’s good graciousness, she inconspicuously pointed to the right behind Avenleigh and indeed, in fact, Avenleigh knew exactly which Templar she was referring to without even turning her head.  His name was Alistair, he had been at Ostwicks’ Circle for about a year and a half training, he wasn’t a full-fledged Templar yet, but she heard he was going to be soon.  She lightly bit her bottom lip and turned her head toward the direction Andi was pointing. 

Avenleigh slowly looked him up and down.  He was tall and lean, no doubt from all the Templar training.  His blonde hair almost called to her to comb her fingers through it.  Her lips were slightly parted, moistened for the ache to kiss his equally beautiful lips.  Her hand tickled over her butterflied stomach as she realized he was staring at her in the same concentration as she was to him.  The intense stare-off was suddenly broken as the Knight-Commander called his name.  “…-sa.  Avenleigh!  Hello, did you suddenly lose hearing?”

“Maybe only for a moment.”  Avenleigh breathlessly spoke as she turned her head toward her friend.  “Goodness you humans don’t listen!  If you’re going to zone out and onto a beautiful Templar, at least tell me before I realize I had been talking to myself for what seemed like an eternity.  Maybe you should go talk to him, huh Aven?”  Andi playfully nudged her friend.  “Well one, it’s forbidden and I would prefer to not have to switch Circles.”

“Oh goodness Aven!  That’s what would make it more fun!  A forbidden romance between a mage and a Templar, oh how riveting.  I’d read the book.”  Andi made a face at Avenleigh and she reciprocated.  “Oh Aven, maybe you shouldn’t make that face.  You’re future Templar lover is approaching us, with his Knight-Commander.  It would be very unbecoming of you for him to see you as such.”  Quickly, Avenleigh stuck her tongue back into her mouth, scratched her head, and held firmly onto her new staff; suddenly becoming more aware of her dress tightening around her lungs. 

“Knight-Commander Brylin, Ser Alistair.”  Andi nodded her head to the authority.

“Knight-Commander Brylin, Ser Alistair.”  Avenleigh repeated, nodding her head respectfully.  Alistair nodded at Andi, but the briefest of smiles passed his lips as he spoke to Avenleigh, not once breaking eye contact, “Good morning Miss Andi.  Good morning, Lady Trevelyan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so day one I got a few reviews and I figured I'd bring out chapter 2. I am writing other fics, so please check those out too ^-^

“Good morning Miss Andi.  Good morning, Lady Trevelyan.”  Avenleigh smiled inwardly at Alistair’s warm greeting and slightly turned her eyes downward, hoping he hadn’t seen her warming cheeks.  Alistair noticed and was acutely aware of how shy she looked.  “Lady Trevelyan,” Knight-Commander Brylin began to speak breaking her out of her reverie, “firstly, I hear a happy birthday is in order.”  Without pause, Knight-Commander Brylin continued, “Next on the agenda is about your Harrowing tomorrow.  I’m sure you’re well aware that it is tomorrow correct?”

“Yes, I am aware.” Avenleigh confirmed.  “Good.  Ser Alistair here will oversee your process.  Hopefully, within the next few months he will become a full-fledged Templar.  This Harrowing is a practice run for him.  If all ends well, you will also be his charge.” 

“Yes, I understand Knight-Commander.”  Avenleigh couldn’t get his smile out of her mind; the way his cheeks ever so slightly creased near the corners of his mouth.  Though she heard what he said, she didn’t comprehend it.  Her mind still lingering on other things.  “Well, continue your practice ladies.  Good day.”  The Knight-Commander headed off, but Alistair’s feet were glued to the ground underneath him.  Avenleigh blushed, “Good day Ser.”  She began to head off and follow Andi before she heard a raspy “wait”.  “I uhh,” Alistair began, “I noticed you have a new staff.”  He awkwardly pointed to her new toy in her hand.  “Yes, courtesy to my friends and… family apparently.”  She slightly turned her head away, lost in a short moment of a thought.  “I have something for you.”  Alistair’s voice brought her back to him.  Her face in slight shock, lips curling into a smile.  “I uhh, here...”  Alistair handed her a rose.  The thorns obviously had been cut to accommodate her delicate fingers.  The petals were in full bloom and colored a deep red.  “Alistair, I-… Thank you.  It’s so beautiful.  I’ve never seen anything with such beauty.”  He stared at her, in adoration and longing.  “I have.”  He paused and quickly thought of something else to say.  “But, uhh, I was walking the gardens yesterday and I noticed that they were in full bloom and I thought how it was your birthday and all… so I thought I’d bring it to you yesterday, but I hadn’t seen you yesterday so I thought about giving it away.  But then I thought no I’ll keep it for myself, then I saw you and gave it to you... If you don’t like it you can throw it away, it wouldn’t-…”

“Alistair,” Avenleigh gently cut him off, “I love it, thank you for thinking of me.”  This time is was Alistair’s turn for his cheeks to redden.  “You’re welcome.”  A brief moment passed between them before he broke the silence, “I suppose I should head off… I have training myself.  But, happy birthday Lady Trevelyan.”

“Avenleigh.”  She corrected him.  “Avenleigh.”  Her name rolled off his tongue like sweet honey, leaving a sweeter taste in his mouth.  “Good bye, Alistair.”  Avenleigh sauntered off toward Andi, all the while smiling to herself like a young child.

“Ahem… so I am going to pretend I didn’t see anything.  But just so you know, I did.”  Andi teased.  Avenleigh didn’t even hear her friend.  The only thing she was able to hear, was how fast her heart was beating to its own tune.  She rolled the rose in between her fingers, gently feeling the silky petals.  She took her right hand and slowly waved it over the rose, casting a spell to keep the rose preserved for as long as she lived.  Happiness welled inside of her at the sentiment.  “I really like him Andi.”

“Oh now you decide to pipe into the conversation.  Could you have told me something I wasn’t familiar with?” 

“Look Andi, look how beautiful this is.”  Avenleigh showed her friend.  “Goodness Aven, just talk to the damn guy.  It’s obvious he likes you too!” 

“But I can’t… It’s forbidden Andi.  You know as well as any mage here that if we were to get caught, both of us would be relocated and then what would you do without me?”

“Aven, you and I both know that we are kept here for the “safety” of others, never to leave this place again unless under special circumstances.  Don’t let it stop you, from being happy.”  Andi touched her friends shoulder and without warning, slapped her on the back.  “Okay, we are going to finish sparring, then you can go talk to your man!  I have something to do with burning you to a crisp.”  There is not arguing with Andi, there is only banging your head against a wall or comply.  Silently, Avenleigh agreed with her encouraging friend, but deep down she was more afraid of what was to come if things had been discovered.

The next day, Avenleigh woke from her sleep and her eyes immediately went to the small shelf next to her head.  There lay the rose that Alistair gave her, in all of its beauty.  Just as quickly a smile fell on her lips, it disappeared just as fast.  Today was her Harrowing and Alistair was to be the Templar overseeing her.  What if she failed?  He would have to kill her and she would never have told him how she felt.  After a year of stolen glances and smiles, it would have all been for naught.  Her resolve was to tell him.  She had to.  After all, she might die today.  So many feelings were raging through her at once that they just seemed to all cancel each other out, leaving her to feel nothing about her Harrowing. 

Avenleigh jumped from the top of her bunk, her legs buckling under her weight as they always do at the start of the day.  Quickly, she threw on some clothes and headed to eat breakfast, without Andi.  Today, she felt like wandering the halls by herself.  Though she would hate herself if she didn’t make it through her Harrowing without saying good bye to her beloved friend, she decided to eat breakfast alone then see Andi. 

Most everyone was asleep in their beds, so she was mostly alone in the eating area except for a few early risers.  Once she grabbed her food, she sat at a table pondering on what to say to Alistair, nothing seemed like it would work.  Everything she thought of came off as either needy or bossy, or just plain creepy.  She resolved that it is just one of those things that will just happen, with or without fault. 

Her food had begun to get cold the more lost in thought she became.  “Aven, you left to eat without me.  What kind of friend are you?!”  Andi sat next to her friend breaking out in a high pitched groan, “I mean really Aven, today is your Harrowing and you can’t let me eat breakfast with you?”  Andi playfully punched her friend in the arm, waking her up from her deep thought.  An eerie silence floated between them, “Are you scared?  I am… I mean, not for me, but for you.  I-… I don’t want to lose my best friend.”  Andi stared at her lap, waiting for Avenleigh to respond.  “I’ll be fine Andi. Nothing will happen.” 

“Aven, I am not oblivious as to what can happen after a Harrowing… I’m not oblivious.”  Her last three words came out as a whisper.  “I know, Andi.  I am confident that this will be fine.  As to if I am scared or not, I don’t know.  I mean, I feel so much, that it’s just one blob of an emotion you know?”  Taking Avenleigh off guard, Andi changed the subject, “Are you going to talk to Mr. I Am Head Over Heels for Avenleigh?”

“I uhh, have been thinking on what to say, I guess I just don’t know yet.”

“Lady Trevelyan!”  A Templar yelled over their idle chit-chat.  “It’s time for you Harrowing.”  A few mages stopped to listen and look at Avenleigh’s face.  “Yes Ser.”  Avenleigh looked to her friend, “I will see you shortly Andi.”  They embraced and Avenleigh patted her friends back.  “I know we will.” Andi said before they exchanged goodbyes.

As Avenleigh began to walk out of the room and just after she stepped out of the door frame, she was joined by the man she had been wanting to see.  “I’ll take her to the chamber, Joseph.”  Alistair told the man.  Joseph nodded and shifted his feet another way.  “You’ll do wonderfully today.”  He smiled at her.  Holding his gentle gaze she responded, “It could go either way.  I want to be successful, because I am terrified at the alternative.  But, I guess we will just have to see.”

“Avenleigh,” the usage of her name made her smile, he remembered.  “I want you to know, that if it came to that terrifying alternative, I-… I don’t know that I could do it.”  He paused and grabbed both of her hands in both of his.  Alistair’s hands were warm, sending warmth through her body, all the way to her cheeks.  “I don’t want to think of what could happen because I feel-…”  She stopped him, “It will be fine Alistair.”  Her face was stoic, and despite the words she wanted to say to him, they just would not come out. 

Alistair nodded and released her hands, not in the slightest bit nervous of what he had done.  “I supposed we should head to the chamber now.”  Alistair scratched the back of his neck, looking like he had something else to say, but never did.  “Yes, I suppose.”  Avenleigh returned. 

Alistair turned on his heel and led the way, walking slightly faster than her, but always making sure she was close behind him.  Silence flooded the halls, the only sound was of their footsteps in tune with one another.  Finally, they found themselves in front of the Harrowing chamber.  Alistair stepped to the side of the door, ushering her in first.  As Avenleigh began to open the door, she was quickly pulled aside by an eager Alistair.  Even quicker he spoke, “Avenleigh, I care about you.  More than a Templar should care about a mage in fact.  So I want you, no need you to come back fine.  You will come back as a human, not an abomination.  Do you understand me?”  His words shocked her.  The words she wanted to say to him, but he flawlessly stole from her mouth.  “I understand.”  She solemnly nodded.  What if she couldn’t keep her promise?  Without warning, his lips were pressed to hers.  Shock coursed through her mind, not quite sure what to do.  He brought her body close to his.  Finally, her eyelids fluttered shut and her body let him take over.  All at once, it was over.  His warmth, his lips, they were gone.  “I uhm, I’m sorry.  My adrenaline was wearing out.  It was now or never.  Makers breath, I don’t know how I just did that.  Harrowing jitters.”  Avenleigh smiled and gently pecked his cheek, “I’ll come back.”  More confident than before, she was determined to come back to him and say those words she never had time to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments???? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! Probably one of my favorite chapters I have concocted and you'll see why!! A friendly, familiar face makes it's first appearance. I am working on more chapters so expect those soon! And shout out to my few subscribers! You made my day.

Avenleigh woke up in a world she didn’t recognize at first. Everything was empty and damp.  “I must be in the fade.” Avenleigh whispered to herself.  She sat herself up and onto her feet.  The feelings running through her previously in the day, had ceased.  Now she felt… serene?  In the fade, she felt slightly at ease, but she knew it was only for a given time before she ran into a demon she’d have to face. 

She continued through the Fade, not entirely sure what to do.  After a few short moments, she heard whispers of two voices.  “Elvish?” Avenleigh wasn’t entirely sure what language it was, but after a few more moments of listening to the two, she was positive it had been the foreign language of the Elvhen.  Being human, she did not know Elvhen, but out of curiosity, she listened.  She listened mainly for friendliness in their tones, rather than to try to decipher what they were conversing about. 

After listening for a few minutes, “My friend, it seems we have a listener amongst us.”  Avenleigh’s breath stopped and prayed to the Maker that they were friendly spirits.  Upon being discovered, she announced herself, “I am sorry, I guess I am… lost.  Are you spirits of the Fade?  Or…. Lost souls?  I didn’t mean to overhear.”  A bald headed, tall, Elvish man stood before her.  He held himself in a majestic posture, almost godlike and intimidating with a pendant of a wolf’s jawbone hanging from his neck.  He had to have been in his early thirties?  No maybe older, maybe younger?  His age was unknown to Avenleigh.  He looked young, the age of a thirty year old elf, but his withered features and his deep eyes said otherwise.  His eyes held ages of secrets she herself would never know.  The elf laughed, a laugh that relaxed her muscles, “No, I am no spirit of the Fade.  I am a dreamer, such as yourself.  My friend here, it is a spirit.  A spirit of compassion.  I am Solas.  ”

“I am Avenleigh.  I am sorry for snooping in on your conversation.  I am just looking for a demon.  Which kind, I am not sure or where for that matter.  That is why I am a bit lost.”

“Searching for a demon?  It is not every day you see a woman searching for such creations.  For what purpose, human?”

“I think, I can’t quite remember, that I am in my Harrowing, to prove myself worth as a mage; that I can defend myself against demons.  I remember being terrified, but now, I feel at ease.”

“Demons are not something to be afraid of, human, I too am a mage.  But do not be afraid, they are no more than just corrupted spirits.  Spirits who were forced to do something so against what they believe in, they became abominations.  It is quite unfortunate, but is the nature of how things become and will be.”  Avenleigh pondered what he said, a spirit forced to do something so against their nature, they turn into a demon.  “Thank you, Solas.  You seem knowledgeable about demons and spirits.”

“I am knowledgeable about all things related of the Fade.  I know many secrets that many do not.  I enjoy spending my time in the Fade, opposed to the waking world.”

“That is odd.”  Avenleigh couldn’t think of a comment passed that, because that was simply what it was, odd.  “Yes many tell me such non-sense, but as a demon is truly not to be feared, so is the Fade.  It can be a beautiful place and holds many secrets.  History lies before your eyes, yet you let your fear hide it from you.”  Solas paused, “Avenleigh, my time to leave has come, I sense the demon you are searching for approaches you.”  Avenleigh tried to stay calm, keeping Solas’s words in her head…

… In the blink of an eye, Avenleigh opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room.  Morning light was streaming through a window and the light breathing of an unknown someone tickled her ear.  She cautiously turned her head.  A muscular arm was lazily draped over her waist, the hands of a warrior lightly touched her stomach.  A little more she turned her head and there lied a sleeping Alistair.  His peaceful facial features brought a smile to Avenleigh’s face.  His lips slightly parted, just waiting to be kissed.  In a moment, his eyes fluttered open and a smile immediately took over half of his face.  “Good morning Avenleigh, my love.”  His arm tightened around her, making Avenleigh’s body turn slightly more towards him.  Alistair leaned forward and kissed her eye lids, then gently brought his lips to hers.  The kiss was tender and loving, but his lips were not as warm as she remembered.  They tasted of salt, not of sweet.  “My love, what is wrong?  Did you not sleep well?” 

Blinking a few times her cloudy mind began to clear, “This isn’t real.”  Avenleigh whispered to herself.  Alistair laughed, “Of course it is.  I am here, you are here.  We are together.” 

“No that is impossible!  I am a circle mage, and you… you are a Templar.  This isn’t real.”  Avenleigh jumped out of the bed, suddenly chilled.  “I left the Chantry years ago, don’t you remember?  You are no longer a circle mage.  Now come back to-…”

“No!  You are a demon, not…”  She wanted to say, _her_ Alistair, but he wasn’t even that.  Suddenly, a sensual, woman’s voice spoke from Alistair’s body.  “We could have been so happy together.  Why must you ruin our happiness?”  A quiet moan filled Avenleigh’s ears, “You humans are so selfish.  Why can’t you accept this gift I give to you?  You could have been so happy, so fulfilled and loved.  I could have filled your every need and desire.  You wouldn’t want for anything else again.”  Desire, the word hit her, this was a desire demon.  “You’re a Desire demon?  I want nothing to do with you.  Show your true form!”  A sensual laughed echoed through the space between Avenleigh and the Desire demon.  “Your wish is my command.” 

A womanly figure transformed from Alistair’s manly body.  “I can give you one last chance my love, be with me.  Avenleigh you and I, we can forever be together.  No circle or Chantry can stops us.”  Alistair’s voice came from the demon, and no matter how much Avenleigh wanted this to be true, it would never be.  “No, it will never be how I want it.  I want his love, in the waking world.  Not from an illusion in the Fade.”  The demon sighed.  “Avenleigh, my dear, I could have given you what you desired.  But you have denied me, I must kill you instead.” 

A shrill scream came from the demon as she lunged at Avenleigh, knocking her over flat on her face.  Avenleigh was staffless.  “Maker help me.” She whispered as she quickly got back onto her feet.  “You will be mine, one way or another.”  The demon screamed.  Avenleigh threw fire balls at the demon, but the effort was futile.  The demon dodged each one like it was a graceful dance.  “Just give up!  Come willingly with me.” 

“That is one thing, I just cannot do.”  In the corner of her eye, she noticed a staff.  Where it came from, she would not question it.  Avenleigh sprinted to the staff, the demon lunging after her.  In the blink of an eye, Avenleigh grabbed the staff and jabbed the blade upward.  In all of a matter of moments, Avenleigh heard her heartbeat, and sometime during grabbing the staff and now, she closed her eyes.  Slowly, she peeled her eyes open again to see a sight before her.  There, at the end of the staff, the blade went clean through the desire demon… dead.  She let go of the staff and slumped to the ground.  Her labored breathing was now evident.  “Wonderfully done.”  Solas crouched down in front of Avenleigh.  “You saw everything, I assume.”  The elf smiled, “Why of course, who provided you with the staff?  Sending mages into the Fade without a staff, it is almost a death sentence, if you are unexperienced, such as yourself.”

“Thank you, Solas.”  Avenleigh smiled and the elven man reciprocated.  “I think it is time for you to wake up, human…”

… Her eyes fluttered open, she was in the middle of the Harrowing Chamber, lying on the stone flooring.  “Avenleigh?  Maker, don’t be an abomination.”  Alistair was the first to speak.  “No, I don’t think I am.  Have I passed my Harrowing?”  A chuckle came throughout the chamber, “Yes you have passed your Harrowing.  You are now a Senior Mage.”  First Enchanter Gavin claimed.  A sigh passed Avenleigh’s mouth.  “Thank the Maker.”  She placed a cool hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.  She came back, excitement coursed through her body, forcing her to sit up.  “May I take a nap?  Maker only knows how exhausting that was.”

“Of course, Ser Alistair, please show Avenleigh to the Apprentice Quarters, later she will have her own room in the Senior Mages Quarters.”  First Enchanter gave Alistair the orders.  He nodded.  The First Enchanter and one of the Knight-Commanders stayed in the Chamber, discussing the next course of action. 

Alistair spoke first, “Lady Trevelyan, I apologize for my earlier transgressions.  It was ill considered and… upon impulse.  With that being said, I do not regret my actions.”  The two walked to the Apprentice Quarters, speaking quietly, “You’re lips are soft Ser Alistair.”  A devious smile passed over Avenleigh’s mouth to what she said.  “After months of watching you, I couldn’t wait any longer.  And I seriously hope that did not sound creepy.  Did that sound creepy?  I know I think it did.” Avenleigh laughed at his nervous ramblings.  “You were running out of time.”  Suddenly Alistair became serious, “They were discussing about… killing you before you became an abomination.  I was in a cold sweat.  I prayed to the Maker you would come back soon.  He answered my prayer.”  Their walk had become slower, savoring the time alone with no one listening.  “What happened?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember much except I found a man and talked to him, I think he was friendly.  Then I found a demon, a desire demon.  All is a bit fuzzy.  But I guess it doesn’t quite matter anymore.”

“You decided to have a random conversation with a spirit on a time limit.  Just like you to get side tracked.”  Avenleigh giggled.  Suddenly, Avenleigh was pulled into a secluded, side hallway and all at once Alistair kissed her.  She didn’t know why she expected his lips to be cold, but they weren’t.  They were sweet and gentle and warm.  “This is wrong.  I know it is.  But something in between watching you and me being a Templar, it all seems exciting and I don’t particularly want this feeling to go away, Avenleigh.”  She blushed at his words, but he again spoke the words she had not.  So simply, she nodded.  “Yes, Alistair, I feel the same.”  A goofy grin spread on Alistair’s face, “Then we will do this yes?  Can we keep a secret?”  Avenleigh nodded.  “Good, because I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Solas (my favorite elf aside from Legolas) is here! So early on. I am making a fanfic for him, so yes be ready for that. I have written a few chapters, but they are all over the place. So you gotta wait, sorry. Leave kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovlies.. hello! I haven't forgotten about you. I work at Boys and Girls Club, those kids take up so much of my time. But here is chapter 4! Stay happy. Those of you reading my Legolas fanfic, I am sorry for the longest wait in the century. I am just drawing a blank, I have many other chapters written, but this part is killing me! I must confess, I am also super engrossed in my Captain Boomerang fanfic, I am sorry. Ideas just come to me. I will be posting the next chapter to that fic very soon!

It had been nearing 6 months since Alistair and Avenleigh confessed their feelings to each other.  Six months of sneaking around corners, keeping their giggles to a low volume, and sneaking around from corridor to corridor. 

“Aven, I want to tell you something personal about me.”  Alistair and Avenleigh were sitting in the gardens, in each other’s arms, cautiously watching for prying eyes in the early evening.  It was spring, and the flowers were just blooming; the spring wind lightly caressed their faces bringing in lovely smells of blooming flowers and fresh cut grass.  “Okay.”  Avenleigh leaned in closer to Alistair, almost desperate to hear his secret.  “I uhh, oh goodness.”  Alistair began to stand up, looking mildly troubled.  “Avenleigh, I am royalty.  I am a bastard and before you make a snarky comment, I mean the bastard son of King Maric.”  Avenleigh was stunned and not entirely sure if he was being Alistair with all his jokes or very serious.  “I’m confused because you look serious.”  Alistair ran his fingers through is hair, looking only slightly troubled. “That’s because you are, aren’t you?”

“Yes. This isn’t something I’d… really joke about.”  Alistair scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  “So why don’t you live in the palace in Denerim or anything?  Why are you here?  Why are you a Templar?”  Alistair laughed, “You are asking so many questions at once.  Well let’s see…”  For about an hour, Alistair patiently answered all Avenleigh’s questions.  They laughed as Alistair joked and informed her about his past. 

Eventually, the sun was set, and the spring air was starting to become chilly.  “Well, my curiosities have mostly been quelled.  Alistair, do you want to be king?”  Alistair became serious again, his lips making a fine line, “No, I have no intention of becoming king.  Could you picture me, leading all of Ferelden?  It would go up aflame!  Besides, my older brother, Cailan, will become king, soon actually.”  Alistair drew Avenleigh close to him, “and I wouldn’t be able to be with you like this or anything more.  Unfortunately, you being a mage, trumps your nobility status.”  Alistair’s comment stopped Avenleigh from processing anything further than “or anything more”.  “Anything more?”  Avenleigh looked slightly puzzled, but hopeful into Alistair’s eyes.  “Oh well…” with an undying expression, Alistair focused completely on Avenleigh.  “I have been from place to place, never staying in one setting for too long.  But you, I don’t want to move on from you.”  Alistair placed both of his palms on her cheeks, his face becoming stern but completely vulnerable.  “Avenleigh, I love you.”  His words reverberated throughout her ears and into her mind.  He loved her?  This is absurd, he is still a Templar and she cannot change the fact she is a mage.  Yet, her heart instantly was filled with joy at his words, her mouth taking over after her heart, “Alistair, this feels so unreal.  But I cannot stop how I absolutely feel about you.  I love you, Ser Alistair.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Alistair became overjoyed and kissed her with a beautiful passion.  “When do you become a full-fledged Templar, Alistair?”

“Uhh well… tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!?  Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I just wanted to enjoy this,” he wrapped his arms around Avenleigh, slightly tightening them around her waist, “I don’t think I could live without this.  I wanted to enjoy the rest of our time, like this… how we are.”  Avenleigh placed her head on Alistair’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth.  “Alistair, one day we won’t be able to do this.”  She gripped his body, almost as if she was trying to meld into him.  “Never Avenleigh. Never.”  Avenleigh moved her head from his chest to lock onto his eyes.  He smiled at her and with the gentlest of touches, brought his hand to her cheek and kissed her.  “Tomorrow I will be a full-fledged Templar.  But nothing will change, I promise you love.” He ran his thumb over her skin, savoring the warmth.  “I suppose I should retire, as should you.  Big day tomorrow.”  She smiled into his hand.  Giving her one last chaste kiss he stood up.  Alistair offered her his hand and helped her onto her feet.  “I suppose you are right love.  I shall see you tomorrow.  As always.”  The lovers parted ways.  He watched her leave and disappear into the Circle hold.  A few moments after he too walked through the same doorway she had just passed.  Heading into his quarters for the night.

… Splashing water onto his face, he looked into the mirror.  His features were aging, even only at 19, his body was that of a 27-year-old.  He was always prepared, properly trained, but the weight of his armor seemed heavier that day.  He grew tired of it.  He wanted to renounce his position as a Templar, but Eamon would have none of it.  He dreamt of renouncing his title and taking Avenleigh into his home.  But because of his parentage, none of it seemed possible.  He would work something out.  Something had to be done.

“Alistair.”  Alistair adjusted his breastplate and turned to Joseph, giving him a slight nod as to confirm that he did indeed have his attention.  “Knight-Commander Brylin wishes to see you.” 

“Right away.”  A smile appeared on Joseph’s face, “It is time for you to become a Templar my friend.”  Joseph and Alistair were not friends.  Alistair kept to himself mostly, save Avenleigh.  Nodding, he walked past Joseph. 

His armor clanked as he walked into the room. The office was clean and well kept, vividly displaying the character of the Knight Commander.  Inside, Brylin and another man were speaking in hushed tones.  Brylin looked focused and old.  His featured wrinkled together as he listened to the other figure, trying to understand his words.  Upon hearing Alistair, their murmuring ceased.  In a heartbeat, both pairs of eyes were locked onto Alistair.

“Alistair, good morning, I would like to introduce you to-…”

“I am Duncan, a Grey Warden.  I wish to recruit you.”  The man was quick and right to business, Alistair liked that. He didn’t have to try to decipher his intentions.  “Into the Grey Wardens?”  Duncan nodded.  “Knight Commander Brylin, what have you say of this?”  The Knight Commanders eyes softened, “Grey Wardens are needed.  I will not persuade you to stay here, nor go with Duncan.”  Alistair thought.  He wanted out of the Templars.  Not that his uncle was truly forcing him to stay, but he didn’t feel useful here.  He wanted to do something noble and honorable with his life.  But Avenleigh… could he leave his whole world behind him to help a just cause?  He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face with her wild hair that just could not be tamed, matching her personality perfectly.  Memories of her holding him last night came into the forefront of his mind.  He knew what he must do… but it killed him to do so.  He would come back for her.  Come back for his heart.  “Yes.  Knight Commander Brylin, I wish… I will join the Grey Wardens.”  Duncan and Brylin inhaled a deep breath, clenching their jaws.  “So be it.”  Duncan spoke.  “We leave within the hour.”

Alistair saluted and quickly walked off.  He had to speak with Avenleigh.  The cowardly part of him wanted to just walk off without as much as a goodbye, but it would kill her in the end.  He needed to be a man and tell her of his decision.

She was sitting in the eating area with her elven friend, laughing.  He committed to memory the sound of her laugh and how she tilted her head back slightly before the beautiful sound spilled from her lips.  Almost as if she was tasting the laugh before it became a sound.  He noted her smiling face and wild, ebony hair.  His breath left him.  He needed to do this.  He needed to come back for her.  With determination, he walked up to the woman he loved.  “Avenleigh, please follow me.”  With a stern face, he commanded her.  A slightly confused look passed across her features, but nonetheless, she nodded and rose.  He walked into the hall and she followed.  Once out of the line of sight of prying eyes, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her with fervent passion.  A smile returned to her lips once more.  “Is that all you wanted my dear _Templar_?”  She ran her fingers down his arms and up again.  His stoic face never changed.  Clenching his jaw, he spoke, “I am leaving.”  Avenleigh’s breath left her lungs, her smile dissipating.  Could she have heard him, right?  “Leaving?  Has the Knight Commander found out about our affairs?  Alistair, what happened?  How?” 

“No.  Knight Commander Brylin does not know about our endeavors.”  He closed his eyes and sighed.  He could already feel her pain readying to radiate off her.  “A Grey Warden has asked to recruit me.  They are needed and I do not wish to become a Templar.”  She pondered his words.  Her eyebrows knitting together, she suddenly became fascinated with her feet, “You would leave me?”  Alistair’s stoic face change to worry and hurt.  “No! No, my love.  With me being a Templar, we would have no chance to be together.”  He gently used the palms of his hands to lift her face to his eyes, showing severity in them.  With his thumbs gently rubbing her lightly wetted cheeks, he continued, “I will come back for you.  I will take you from this place and I will have you in my home as my wife once my business is concluded.  I promise you.  I will never leave you.” 

Avenleigh closed her eyes and with a trembling voice, she responded, “Grey Wardens are Grey Wardens for life.  It has not been known that they leave the order.”  More tears spilled on to his hands.  “Am I not enough to keep you here?  I am trapped here, but you?  You are what keeps me free.”  Her glistening eyes began to weaken him, but he knew he had to stay strong.

“I must do this, the Maker wants it so.  But my love, listen to me... look at me.”  She opened her eyes to his, “I _will_ come back for you. I promise.  As long as both of us lives, I will come back.”  She nodded her head in understanding and began to cry.  He took her trembling body into his arms and kissed her.  He kissed her like it was the last kiss they would ever share.

Without another word, he released her and headed towards his chamber to pack his clothes and head out with Duncan into a new chapter of his life.

Avenleigh watched her heart walk away.  A foreboding feeling claiming her chest.  She clung to his promise, but she knew it likely to be untrue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished the game, Origins, AGAIN. And now I'm working on the Awakening DLC... again.. Has anyone else noticed that Murdock is Zaeed Massani? Fun fact. Kudos, comments? It's fuel to my fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS. Welp, you guys are SUPER lucky, for the people subscribed to this fic. Something felt, off, needless to say and when I went back to see if I posted the correct chapter... IT SEEMS I DIDN'T. So now you get THREE chapters to read today. Cause I posted chapter seven on accident, this is the last time I keep several words documents open while editing.... So... enjoy the REAL chapter, 5...

Time is an illusion, it doesn’t exist.  Time just is.  Two years felt like four; a minute, an hour.  Each day became easier to bear without him.  Avenleigh could breathe again, she even was able to smile.  Andi always made it easier.  But ultimately, she wasn’t the same.  She felt as if she had no purpose in life anymore.  She felt silly and ridiculous that Alistair gave her any meaning at all.  She looked forward to the future and what it might hold.  Being suck in the same place, the same routine, the same food, it became tedious and unending.  Alistair added color to the stone, gray walls.  But she was recovering.  The food had better taste and her laughter was becoming more genuine.

The next summer following Alistair’s leave was a particularly scorching.  Sitting in her chambers, Avenleigh played with her snowy magic trying to get it to stay cool in her room, but every attempt was futile.  The snow dissipated before she would be able to even cool off enough.  “For the Maker!”  She flopped on top of her bed, her head bouncing slightly.  In a little over two years, the usage of her magic improved greatly.  First Enchanter Gavin even suggested her escort him to negotiations on a few occasions.  Of course, she immediately agreed.  She was tired of being cooped up in the walls or garden of what was the Circle tower; and upon each return, Andi always pestered her to know what it was like outside those walls.

“The key is to channel your inner coolness, Aven.  Remember what it was like to be in the cool of winter.”  Andi’s guru like, taunting, voice broke the silence.  About a year ago, Andi finally took her Harrowing and, of course, passed with flying colors.  Playing with her curls, Avenleigh responded to her friends playful banter, “Don’t make me freeze you.”  Andi laughed, “It would last all of like… 20 seconds Aven!  Besides, I would welcome it.  I think the Maker is trying so hard to fry us all.  We have strayed too far from his sight!”  As to prove her point, Andi knelt and started reciting the Chant of Light. Aven laughed a hearty laugh, “It was just you elves, remember?  Who strayed so far from the Makers eyes.  Why must we humans suffer?”  Andi stood and smacked her friends knee, “You’re friends with me, that’s why.”

“So that’s all I have to do to be cool during summer?  Drop you as a friend?”  Andi chucked, “You’d never.  Who would be your comic relief?”  The girls both shared laughter, trying their hardest to throw what little snow, they could create, at each other.

“Lady Trevelyan.”  The two women stopped their childish play and looked towards the doorway in which stood First Enchanter Gavin and Knight Commander Brylin.  “Please, come with us.”  Avenleigh shook out her dress and smoothed her hair, eyes fixating at the two figures now entering her room.  “Have I done something wrong Knight Commander, First Enchanter?”  Her brows knitted and Andi clasped her hands together.  The first to speak was First Enchanter Gavin, “No.  Your presence is just requested in my office, that is all dear one.”  Following swiftly, and in a commanding tone, the Knight Commander directed his directive to Andi, “Please, Andi, pack Avenleigh’s things, she will be leaving here today.”

“What?!” Both women panicked, their hands grasping for each other’s.  “It is not out of malice nor cause of any trouble, Avenleigh!  But please, quickly come with us, then you will soon see why.”  First Enchanter’s voice was soothing and it smoothed Avenleigh’s nerves slightly.  She nodded, following the two older men away from Andi.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway of the Circle.  A few of her fellow Senior Mages nodded in a hello, but knew not to try to hold a conversation with her at the moment; she was preoccupied by another matter and although First Enchanter told her it would be alright, it didn’t make her feel entirely secure by that promise.  All she could think about was that she was being relocated to a different circle because of the relations she had almost 2 years ago.  Alistair would be safe, but she wouldn’t be.  Reminding herself of the Enchanter’s words, she neither lost nor gained any more fear for what was about to transpire. 

After what seemed like ages, the trio finally stopped in front of the First Enchanter’s door.  A few moments lingered before the Knight Commander opened the door to the personal office of the First Enchanter.  A scowl formed on Avenleigh’s face.  Inside stood… “Father?  Mother?”  Aven’s parents stood, awaiting her arrival, in the center of the room.  “Avenleigh!”  Aven’s mother swiftly walked up to her daughter, embracing her tightly.  “My darling, I’ve missed you.”  Avenleigh didn’t hug her mother back, she just stood there, limp.  “Yeah.  It’s only been 13 years.” 

“Avenleigh, we are taking you home.”  Emotionlessly her father spoke to her, almost like he didn’t care whether she stayed or went.  “And you assume I now, after 13 years of a life here, I want to come _home_ to you?”

“Denerim is on the brink of danger.  Teryn Loghain has all but seized control of the capital, advancing his own agenda because King Cailan is dead.”  Curtly her father spoke, finally facing her, gauging her reaction.  Her jaw visibly dropped and her eyes widened.  Nothing but breathy air filled the room adding to the thick, awkward silence.  “King Cailan is dead?”  She questioned.  Trying to believe it herself.  “Murdered by Darkspawn.  You always excelled at your political studies, Avenleigh.  You know what this means.”  Her father retorted.  “Anarchy.”  Though the Free Marches are not part of Ferelden, and her family were Marchers, “all politics affect our family”.  Her father, _Bann Trevelyan_ , is immersed into politics and because at the time she was the heir to the Trevelyan estate, her father made sure she knew all the dirty games, the cheats, and all the evil in between.  Even at a young age, Avenleigh excelled at playing the game of politics and was very good at schmoozing.  The memory of sitting for hours listening to her father explain the web of politics was at the forefront of her mind until her father’s booming voice broke her out her reverie.  “They say that there is an illegitimate son of the late King Maric who is pining for this fathers throne.  But I knew Maric, he loved his wife, I cannot see him siring a son who would not be his wife’s.  Clergymen will spout any lie to create political unrest.” 

Once more Avenleigh’s jaw dropped but this time it was because she knew what her father had said, was to be true.  Her father would have loved her relationship with Alistair if he was not a defected Templar or now Grey Warden, if she was not a mage… if everything was different.  Could Alistair have assumed his father’s throne and they would have lived together forever?  It was unfair for herself to think about things that she knew would not be.   “We want you safe, at home, with us.  Please Avenleigh.”  Her mother interjected.  She was in no state to be able to fully decide what she wanted, so she just nodded and willingly subjecting herself to be taken from the Circle. 

“Lord and Lady Trevelyan.  We have another mage who is packing her things it should not be much longer.  Once she-…”

“Mother, Father I have a friend here, Andi, please let her come with us.  I cannot leave her here willingly.  Please?”  Since this meeting began, her father’s eyes softened and he placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulders.  “It took much to allow the Chantry to take you home, I cannot do so with a child that is not mine.”  Tears began to form in her eyes, “Father, please.  Can we try?”  Lord Trevelyan sighed, closing his eyes.  “I can do what I can, but I cannot guarantee anything.  My political strings barely pulled out of this circle.” 

Avenleigh’s father was one who meant to keep his word, so she was satisfied with his answer, knowing full good and well he will try, but not necessarily succeed.  She nodded sealing their agreement. 

… “Your parents are taking you home?”  Andi’s voice was distraught.  She was angry, but mostly sad that her only true friend since her clan was leaving her.  “My family is going to pull some weight and try to get you out of here too.  You could be with us.”  Andi shook her head, her red hair flaying around her.  “No.  You know they won’t succeed.  I’m not family.  The Templars and the Chantry will both keep me here until I am dead.  You’re royalty, you have... privileges.  You know it Aven.”  And she did.  She just wanted to stay in the world of denial.  She wouldn’t admit it to herself. 

Avenleigh ran to her friend, hugging her tightly.  They both shared tears and Aven promised that she would visit.  “First Enchanter Gavin allowed me rights to see you a few times a month.  Scheduled of course.” 

“I’m sorry Aven.”  Confused she lightly pushed her friend away.  “For what, Andi?”

“You lost Alistair and while he promised to see you again, Avenleigh, and I know you know the likelihood of that,  I wanted to be there when you needed me, forever.  Cause you know, how could you live without me.”  A sad noise of agreement sounded in Avenleigh.  Turning her head toward her neatly packed things, she said her final goodbyes.  “At least we are guaranteed to see each other again.”  Silently, Andi nodded, hugging her friend for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now that the CORRECT chapter 5 is posted, chapter 6 and 7 will make so much more sense. Again, apologies. Kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super salty with myself. But you guys should be excited. Here is the 6th chapter.

**A Few Months Later**

Avenleigh’s father called the family to his study.  Her younger brother Adam was already sitting in the organized room as her and her mother walked in.  As they took seats, their father proceeded.  “We have been invited to King Alistair’s coronation.  I asked you here to prepare for departure.  We will be gone for a few weeks in the capital.  It seems Maric did have an illegitimate son.”  Avenleigh’s heart soared.  She hadn’t seen Alistair for nearly 2 years.  This was the time to be able to with him, to see him, and love him.  She couldn’t help but smile brightly, trying so hard to hide her blush.  “Also, pack accordingly for the wedding ceremony.”

“The wedding ceremony?”  Avenleigh questioned.  “Yes.  King Alistair will be marrying his late brother’s widow, Queen Anora.” Feeling the exact opposite of her heart soaring, it dropped, passing her feet and into the ground, 6 feet under.  She tried so hard to keep her breathing under control, from breaking off into a fit of tears.  With all the fake courage and the best façade she could muster, she politely asked her father if she could be excused.

Once out of her father’s study, she sprinted to her room, tears threatening to stain her face.  She managed to hide her sorrow from everyone in the hall ways, but upon entering her room was another matter itself.  Her body shook and her eyes stung with tears.  She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling small and vulnerable.  Her body slid down her door and she buried her head into her arms, collapsing into herself.  After sometime, a gentle knock was heard at the door.  Her leftover tears had dried to her face and her limbs had become numb.  Her joints ached when she stood to answer the door. 

Taking a deep breath Avenleigh slowly turned the knob revealing her brother.  “Adam?”  Without asking, her younger brother escorted himself into her private quarters.  “Mom and Dad may not have seen it, but you looked distraught.”  He paused, walking towards her window and gazed out into the starry sky.  “I know you’ve been gone for 13 years, Aven.  But we used to be close and I hope it still means something.”  It was true.  Adam and herself were very close when they were children.  Since returning, they hadn’t spoken much to each other, other than the occasional and cordial hello.  But if she admitted it, she did miss spending time with her brother.  “Of course it does Adam.”

“Then tell me what went wrong up there?”  Avenleigh paused, she trusted her brother and outside of Andi, no one knew about her and Alistair.  She felt relief at the thought of someone closer to her, in her family, knowing about the secret relationship.  She walked toward her brother, sitting in the loveseat by the window he stood at.  Her elbow rested on the arm rest while her fingers absently brushed against her chin.  She stared off into the night, passed her brother.  Without as much as a slight hesitation, she proceeded to tell her brother the story. “Alistair and I were romantic.”  Her brother immediately stood to face her, confusion evident on his face.  “You mean KING Alistair and you?”

“You got it.”

“Hmm.  Father would have loved the match.”  Her brother scratched his chin, pondering what his sister just told him, facing the window once more, but this time in contemplation, not appreciation.  In the strongest voice she could muster and the hardest face she could put on, she responded to her brothers comment.  “Yeah…  Don’t tell them.  What’s done is done.”  She looked into her hands remembering the feel of Alistair’s hands in hers. 

Avenleigh proceeded to tell her brother the full story.  He, listening intently.  “You mean, King Alistair is also a Grey Warden?  I heard rumors but no one could confirm nor deny.”

“He was.  Before that, a Templar in training, that is how I met him.  In the Circle.”  Adam finally turned to his sister, is face grave. “Avenleigh, no one can know.  For your safety and his.”

“I know, Adam.”  She responded, barely in a whisper.  “It’s been a year since I’ve seen him, Adam.  He promised to take me away from, this… I always knew it wouldn’t happen, but… not this way.”  She sighed, tears threatening to drop, “Not being in love with another.”  Adam knew the future King was not in love with Queen Anora. He heard, from a political meeting with their father and a few of his associates, what had happened at the Landsmeet and he was most against marrying the widow.  But Adam would never admit that to his sister, not out of malice, but out of grace.  He did not want to hurt her more than she already was and give her hope that was clearly false.

Adam turned towards his sister and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.  “I’m sorry life has not been too gracious towards you.  It seems you got the short end of the stick.”  Avenleigh gazed passed her brothers face, a small smile came and went across her face.  “It feels like that too.”  Her brother nodded and stood up, extending his hand to help her out of her chair.  Though she was older, he was a good few inches taller than her and when he leaned into hug her, her forehead bumped his chin.  They pulled away and shared a friendly smile.  “Thank you, Adam.  My heart still feels lousy, but I do feel like a burden has been lifted.  Now you should go to your respective room and pack, before Father has a hairy.”  A mutual laugh echoed in her room.  “Yes well, he does love you Aven, I just don’t think he knew what to do when it was discovered you were a mage.  He thinks you are closer related to our cousins in the Tevinter Imperium than himself, and that scared him.  When you left, he wasn’t the same.”

Aven processed this and nodded her head.  “I know.  We leave in the morn, so go on.”  She nudged her brother out of her room, quietly opening the door for him.  “Thank you, Adam.”  He acknowledged her and began to walk down the corridor to his own quarters.

The next few days were going to be rough.  Aven vowed that her objective would to be as small and invisible as possible, she was not ready to face Ferelden’s king, or her past lover. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This is the chapter I ACCIDENTALLY posted BEFORE chapter 5 and 6.... this chapter, when you go back to read the others, will make SOOO much more sense... So please, go back to the real chapter 5 and 6 then read this one... so we are all on the same page. Lastly, even though I posted this chapter earlier, IT WAS NOT EDITED. I just did quick editing now, so reread it. THANK YOU.

It had been 12 gruesome years since Alistair and Avenleigh had last seen each other… 12 years since Avenleigh had discovered that Alistair married his late half-brother’s widow, Anora. Avenleigh’s thoughts often drifted toward Alistair, King of Ferelden and often when they did, a bit more of her heart became darker than before.  Despite the growing hurt, she learned to mask it better than in her younger years, distracting herself with her training.  Before Andi had died at Ostwick Circle, they had trained in the art of fire, mainly just spewing fire balls at each other till the whole courtyard had been burned by their fun and lately, she had been working a lot with ice.

The Blight was based in Ferelden, but every so often, a darkspawn would find their way outside of the country. In this case, Ostwick Circle.  Andi was caught up in the fighting and eventually died.

Now, Avenleigh walked through her family’s garden.  It was in the middle of winter.  All the roses and greenery had become dormant for the season, such as her constant state of her heart.  The snow crunched under her feet, leaving behind foot prints in the fresh fallen snow.  She looked up at the clouded sky and blinked at the distant sun.  “Avenleigh, you are going to catch a nasty cold!  Get inside!  Father wants to talk to us both anyhow.”

“Yes, Mother.”  Reluctantly, her course changed.  Immediately, she and her mother walked toward her Father’s study.  The study was directly relational to her father.  Everything was very tidy, put in its place, nothing could not be easily found.  Everything was bland and boring.  “Clara, Avenleigh you are familiar with the war between the mages and Templars, correct?”  Templars and mages had been at war for a while now.  Templars and mages.  She was a mage, hopelessly in love with a Templar, well _former_ Templar.  “There will be a meeting at The Temple of Sacred Ashes in a few weeks time.  We have been invited to attend and settle the matter between the two groups.  Avenleigh, since you are a mage, you will attend.  This matter concerns you too.” 

“Yes, Father.  I understand.”

“You remember the Montilyet’s?  They will be joining us this evening for dinner.”  The Montilyet’s and the Trevylyan’s had been on friendly terms for quite some time.  Josephine and Avenleigh had been friends more recently though.  Not coming close to replacing Andi, but still a much needed friend.  “That is all.  You may go.”  Her father concluded.  Her mother and Avenleigh walked out of the study.  Clara tried to catch her distracted daughters attention, “I love you, baby.”  She said before Avenleigh absent-mindedly walked off.

Avenleigh sauntered off to her room.  Once in her room, she closed to door and immediately went to her side table.  Upon opening the drawer, she pulled out a small box.  Sitting on her bed, she opened the box and inside was a 12 year old rose still pristine and new as the day it was plucked.  The same rose Alistair had given her on her 18th birthday.  The spell she cast upon the rose years ago still held fast.  Alistair.  For the first time in a while, Avenleigh cried.  She cried not because she missed Alistair, but because she realized that her love for him has diminished greatly.  She no longer felt the deep, compassionate love she felt for him all those years ago.  In her heart of hearts, a part of him would always have a place inside of her, but now, it is a faint, remembrance of what used to be.

… A knock on the door awoke Avenleigh.  She hadn’t realized she fell asleep, the box with the rose still open on her bed.  Another knock.  “Avenleigh, please open the door, love.”  Avenleigh quickly closed the box, placed it in her side table, and smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair.  She walked over to her door and opened it to her mother standing there looking beautiful as ever.  Her hair was neatly put into a bun on top of her head.  Her eyes looked gentle, but withered with age.  Still she smiled at Avenleigh and asked to come in her room.  Upon permission to enter Avenleigh’s room, she spoke, “The Montilyet’s should be here within the hour.  I just wanted to speak with you before they do.  Avenleigh, my daughter, I try to work it out of you frequently, but you always are as stubborn as ever.  Just as your father.  What happened in that Circle tower, Avenleigh?  Since we brought you back home, you… you have not been the same darling daughter I remembered.  And it has become more prominent since your friend died at the circle.  Sadness plagues your heart.”

“What makes you think so, Mother?”

“Call it a mother’s intuition.”  For years after finding out Alistair was marrying Anora on top of losing Andi, Avenleigh was heartbroken and it was displayed plainly on her sleeve.  Things had gotten better though.  Her mother hadn’t asked as much recently, for the past couple years at least.  Instead, her parents pester her about her future husband and if she will choose anyone any time soon.  Truth be told, she hadn’t really planned on marriage, not even to Alistair.  She planned on living her life in solitude.  She saw no point to it.  Simply because she was a mage, automatically she was disqualified for her family’s fortune.  Her father wanted her to marry rich.  Though she herself had no claim to wealth, he still wanted her to live a life of luxury. 

Every time her mother wanted to know about what happened at the Circle, Avenleigh would contemplate on telling her, but she never would.  What’s done is done and no longer would she dwell on past hurts.  She hasn’t really felt “hurt” in quite a while, but now indifference that maybe her mother perceives as hurt.  “I know lately I have been acting strange,” Avenleigh turned to face the window facing the garden, “but, I promise it will get better from here and no, Mother, I do not have any intentions on getting married.  Not right now at least.”  Her mother huffed.  “Avenleigh, you are almost 29.  I want grand-children and your father and I want you to take over the family estate.”

“Despite me being a mage?”  Avenleigh spit out the words more cruelly than she intended.  “Avenleigh, I have always wanted this for you, yes, despite you being a mage.  We do still love you.  And though your father is cold and stoic, but he does love you.”

“I know Mother.  You just want a life for me, that I don’t picture having myself.  Adam may only be 26, but he is capable of taking over fathers responsibilities.  I do not believe it is my place to.  You know the Chantry would have your hides if they found out you allowed me to run the estate.  Plus, I have considered moving to the Imperium, with our cousins.”  Her mothers face registered as shock and as she was about to speak, she heard hardy laughing from the living area. “Avenleigh, we will speak about this later and I’d hope you’d reconsider.”  Clara placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and gracefully turned to walk out of the room but not before telling her she loved her.  “I love you too Mama.”  Clara smiled and finally walked out of Avenleigh’s room.

… Roasted duck, yams, and other hors d’oeuvres filled her family’s dining room table.  Laughter and alcohol permeated the air.  Talk about their futures and reminiscing about the pasts, passed much time.  Topics that were generally uninteresting to her.  “Avenleigh,” Josephine’s father piped up, “when do you plan on wedding?  And I heard you are taking over your father’s estate.  How marvelous!”  He spoke in a thick Antivan accent, while her family’s was very much Free Marches.  “Both are up for discussion Lord Montilyet.  But I had hoped that I would have a chance to-…”

“My daughter has a very wild spirit Yves.  But unfortunately, she does not understand the concept of duty.”  Like a child, Avenleigh stopped talking in a scowl.  No it was not up for discussion.  She only said what she said out of courtesy to her father, though she knew there would be a _discussion_ before she retired for the night.  Then she would bring up the topic of moving in with her cousins.   She and her father were acting like children, she knew that.  But shouldn’t she have a say about how she wanted to live? 

After dinner, Avenleigh’s father and Yves headed to the study to discuss… whatever men discuss over drinks, her mother retired early and Avenleigh and Josephine headed to the kitchen to eat more sweets.  “Avenleigh,” Josephine started, “Your mother asked me to ‘discreetly’ ask you what went on at Ostwick Circle.  She is no longer worried about your mental state, but rather now, more curious than ever.  She tells me you haven’t talked about what went on in that place.”

“Josie.  Really it was 12 years ago.  Why discuss it?”

“Because your mother is curious…!  And… she has equally made me curious.  So you must tell me, Lady Trevelyan.”  Josephine said her title in a mocking tone.  “Goodness, alright.  Shortly after leaving Ostwick Circle, a… incident happened there, for lack of better terminology.  Darkspawn invaded, migrating from Ferelend.  I heard it was… very brutal.  The mages who survived there, still haven’t recovered.  This war is ravaging all of Thedas.”  Before adding the last part of her sentence, Avenleigh took a sip at her drink and gradually went from a normal voice, to a quiet whisper.  “And I had a minor crush on a Templar.”

“Avenleigh!  A crush on a Templar!?  That is scandalous!”

“Tell my parents and I’ll flay you.  Yes, it was just a crush,” lie, “but I’m sure you know how that ended.  It didn’t go any farther than that.”  Another lie.  “That is totally scandalous Avenleigh.  Who was he?  I must know the dirty gossip!”

“Oh I do not remember.”  Lie.  “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“I am almost half determined to gather every name of the Templars at Ostwick Circle and discover who this Templar is.  What if he isn’t a Templar anymore, hmm?  Maybe you can finally get married to your Circle crush.”

“Now you’re just teasing, Josie.  Besides, I think he is married, last I heard.”

“Oh you do not know that for certain.”

“Oh I’m sure I do.”  King Alistair of Ferelden was _definitely_ married even Josephine knew that.  She just didn’t know who Avenleigh was referring to.  “Josie, I must sleep.  It just hit me all of a sudden.  Our maid has shown you your rooms correct?”

“Yes.  I must retire too.  These next few days will be great to take a break and spend time with your family!”

“Yes Josie, we are glad to have you and your family.  Now, good night!”  Josephine was getting ready to open the door and head off to her own quarters.  “Good night, Avenleigh.  I hope you dream of your Templar crush.”  Avenleigh seriously doubted it.  She hardly dreamed anymore and if she did, it was never of Alistair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please give feedback below! I want to know I have readers! As always, kudos comments.
> 
> P.S. for those still waiting for the Legolas fic, if there are any, I am now beginning to work on the next chapter, so hopefully soon I will have it posted. Thank you for the patience!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello! I know I know.. it's been quite sometime. I apologize for that. Life has been whacked out and I've been focusing a lot of my energy on doing my Captain Boomerang fanfic... cause Jai Courtney ya know? So anyway I finally finished this chapter, that literally was half done forever and a day ago. 
> 
> Lastly, I may write a Ruvik fanfic cause tbh, I just have some ideas rolling around in my head about the story that could play out. What do you think?

It was the day of the meeting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes came.  Avenleigh and her family arrived at the Temple a good hour before the peace talks were supposed to begin.  The Temple was large and it felt serene.  Alistair was here.  He was here years ago, but nonetheless, his presence lingers.  He and the Hero of Ferelden came to find the Sacred Ashes of Andraste to save Arl Emon.  They were successful, though encountered a cult of Andraste worshippers who thought a dragon to be a reincarnation of Andraste herself.  They slayed the clan and the dragon there after.  Though the Temple handed off good vibes, Avenleigh felt that maybe there was danger lurking in the far flung corners of this place.  She disregarded it as foolishness and obediently followed her family to Divine Justinia.  “Trevelyan’s!  Welcome to the Conclave.  Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to meet with us at the peace talks.”

“It is an honor to attend Divine Justinia.”  Avenleigh’s father commented.  “Is this your daughter, Avenleigh the mage?”

“Yes, Avenleigh.”  Avenleigh’s father summoned her to his side as she proceeded to respectfully bow her head to her authority.  “Pleasure to meet you most Holy.  I hope me being a mage from a well-respected family, will serve well in the peace talks between the Templars and mages.”  Divine Justinia smiled, almost if she was hiding a secret. “Yes I suppose it will be.  Please feel free to look around and when ready take a seat.”  All of her family bowed their heads respectfully.

The temple was ornate, beautiful.  Too many statues of Andraste decorated the halls.  The small echoes of various notables from the Chantry spoke amongst each other while haughty nobles tried to work their way into others good graces.  Her father abruptly stopped, having caught the attention of a familiar friend. 

Avenleigh huffed, blowing a piece of a wild curl from her face.  “Bored already dear sister?”  She smiled, elbowing her brother.  “Always.”  She paused, gazing out the window.  Bringing her voice to a whisper, she continued, “Something doesn’t feel right, Adam.  I feel uneasy.” Her brother maintained the appropriate, expected face he was supposed to wear during any kind of anything their family attended, but she was right, he didn’t feel well either and he expected others felt that way too.  “I know.”  He replied. 

“Adam take your mother and please find us seats, I shall stay with Avenleigh a bit longer.  Their father spoke in a commanding and tender voice.  “Yes, Father.”  Adam nudged his sister and politely took his mother by the elbow, leading them to where the negotiations would take place. 

Avenleigh and her Father walked the halls of Haven’s Chantry for some time, enjoying the views, the people, and the cool air.  A moment for father and daughter bonding.  “Is there a reason you wanted my time Father?”  The Bann stood and faced his daughter, a large, gentle hand placed on her shoulder.  “I’m proud of you, Avenleigh.”  The moment confusion set on her brows as large explosion erupted in her ears, knocking both her and her Father to the ground.

The explosion had effectively muddled every sense Avenleigh had.  Debris had grayed out her mages robes and made its way into her nostrils and mouth.  She blinked, trying to get her bearings.  Muted sounds of screams, coughing fits, and cries surrounded the hall.  The only clear sound was her own breathing.  “Father?”  Her voice was raspy.  She turned her head, her neck aching, to find her father lying face down a few yards from her.  Weakly, she crawled onto all fours and to her father.  “Father.”  She croaked.  With all her strength, she rolled him to her back.  His face was covered in soot but looked utterly peaceful.  A shard of stone had pierced his chest. Avenleigh tried to mourn, but her tear ducts were dry so her body settled for an ugly dry heave.  Her weight rested on her arms in front of her and her head hung low.  She sat there, unable to cry, unable to breath.  Once she was stable enough, she stood up sadness still clouding her eyes.  She glanced down at her father, squatting near his top half.  Placing her palm on his cheek she swore an oath, “I’m so sorry.  I’m going to find Mother and Adam.  I will come back, Father.”  She pushed herself back up on her feet, swaying from side to side.  At the time, she thought it smart to keep her staff at the residence they were staying in, but now she found she was in desperate need of a weapon.  She reassured herself, telling herself she was a strong mage, she would be okay. 

Avenleigh searched room after room for what felt like the longest moments of her life.  Every so often calling out for her mother and brother but always receiving empty responses.  She prayed to the Maker they didn’t see the same fate as her father.  She tripped over a cobble stone and landed on all fours.  Throwing her weight on the wall behind her, she sat, finally able to cry.  She rested her mangled curls on the wall silently crying for what was happening.  She hadn’t found a single person alive, though she hadn’t run into any dead ones either.  Where was the people?  Did anyone survive?  She calmed her breathing taking a moment to remember her purpose, to find her family.  She sat, her eyes closed letting the adrenaline pump again through her body. 

“Someone help me.” 

She heard it, clear as day.  Someone was alive and in trouble. Rolling her neck from side to side, she tried to figure out which way the cry had come from.  She heard it again, quickly getting to her feet and running in the direction of the plea. 

She abruptly stopped in front of a large door, thrusting it open with all her might.  The scene quickly unfolded before her.  The Divine was afloat in the air and what looked like a horrid, blighted creature held a sphere in front of her with no intention of good, Avenleigh assumed.  There were others in the room, watching the display, at obvious ease.  Templars?  What, no that was a Templar insignia.  If Avenleigh wasn’t confused then, she was now.  Why weren’t they helping?  All eyes turned to her and suddenly she felt small.  “We have an intruder.”  The blighted creature spoke, pointing at her.  “Slay the human.” 

Her eyes went wide and her stance was planted.  She was ready for a fight.  The Divine looked at her pleading, “Go!  Warn them!”  Warn them?  Warn them of what?  She had no idea herself what was happening.  With an intense fierceness in her eyes, the Divine knocked the sphere from the creature’s hand, rolling it to Avenleigh.  She had the unpleasant responsibility of grabbing for the sphere, setting her future in stone. 

Everything happened to abruptly.  Avenleigh lied face down, in debris not remembering a thing that had happened in the last 24 hours.  She saw bows drawn on her, her brows furrowing in confusion.  But weakness had over taken her, she fell into the dirt not waking up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter closer to a reunion between Avenleigh and Alistair. Same stuff different chapter. Kudos and comments please! They give me fuel to crank them out.


End file.
